Broken Cries
by AntiSociety
Summary: Sasuke's mentality will make his happy ending never come true. Will he stay on the same path of hate and false justice or will he change for his love for Sakura?
1. Pink haired Princess

My love…my beautiful pink haired princess. How I wish to be with her, just to feel her in my arms. I know this dream of mine will never be true, I know that if I give in to my love then my brother will come and take away what is most precious to me. Because of this I cannot get close to anyone, especially my princess. I must live alone and resist her love, her beauty…I must be cold and emotionless to her, she must not see through my mask. The mask I carefully placed over my face that hides all my anger, my desire, my love, my loneliness, and my pain.

I thought about this every time I saw her and as I sat in a tree looking down at my Sukura fighting so gracefully. How I love her hair flowing as she moved, how her steps were so perfect and balanced, and how her wonderful body moved ever so softly as a cool breeze in the summer.

"You should tell her how you feel." Kakashi said now sitting next to me on the branch.

With my mask firmly in place I turned my head slightly in his direction and stated calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed, taking a few slow blinks at his book before surprisingly closing it and looking at me. "Do you take pleasure in her pain Sasuke?" Kakashi said now boring into my eyes.

What he said took a moment to comprehend because I was so surprised by his words, but never the less my mask stayed on and to him, I felt nothing. "I must leave, you are talking nonsense" I jumped down from the tree and headed through the snow to the village. It was almost Christmas and I needed a gift for Sakura. And just as every year I leave it in her room, unannounced from whom. From her point of view I haven't given her one gift yet, but that doesn't matter as long as she gets it. At least that's what I told myself, but deep down I knew better…

I walked through the village searching for something special and soon came across Ino staring at something. It was a necklace and a beautiful one at that. It was a blue ruby necklace shaped like a heart with small diamonds surrounding it. I knew it would match her beautifully. So I went inside, after Ino left of course, and asked for it. I told the clerk I wanted engravings but I wasn't very good with putting something romantic, especially in such short words. He helped me graciously and choose the words for the engravings, "_I never seek to tell thy love, love that can never be but if you look inside my love, you will see the vision of me."_

The night of Christmas Eve I went to Sakura's house and into her room. I put my gift that was in a black velvet box down at the end of her bed. I was about to leave I sensed someone else in the room and the energy seemed familiar. I turned around to see Naruto going through her drawer. He was snickering almost awoken Sakura. I held his mouth and went out her window dragging him with me.

"What were you doing in Sakura room?" I said once outside of her house.

He started snickering louder than before, "Probably the same reason you were in there."

"Don't be such a loser, just tell what you were doing." I said. He laughed loudly and pulled out pink panties with a heart in the middle. "You were panty raiding Sakura." My voice became deeper in the end with irritation.

"Yea and I know you were too. I showed you mine now show me yours." He said in excitement, drool coming from the corners of his mouth as he stared blankly back at me.

I blushed at the thought of ever doing that. Hitting him on the head and turned away quickly, hoping Naruto didn't see. "You're such a looser Naruto" I said under my breath.

"AW! Then why were you in there then!" he screamed while rubbing his head. He stopped rubbing his head for a moment and looked at me curiously. "Hey? Did it have to do with that box I saw next to her bed?" I just stared at him darkly and when I did not respond it looked as if something clicked in his brain. He got up and went into my face pointing his finger to my nose, "You got her a gift didn't you. I knew that Kakashi wasn't lying all these years!"

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said coldly folding my arms to my chest while slightly turning to my side.

"Oh yes you do! Kakashi had told me every year that you would secretly give her a gift and never take hers." Naruto took a step back, crossing his arms, and smiled satisfied with himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I came in there because I sensed someone in the room I didn't want her to get hurt. Even though she is useless, she still is a team member. Why would you possibly think I would go into that idiots home," I said now beginning to walk past him.

"Why…why do you always do that to her? You're always putting her down. Do you have any idea how much that hurts her?" he screamed as I continued walking.

"Why the hell would I care?" I said coldly still walking.

"She cries herself to sleep every night because of you. Don't you care?" he said and this made me stop in shock. But it was not long till I continued on, trying my best not to show any affection.


	2. Pink for Christmas

I walked through the now white streets trying my best to stop my mind from wandering on what Naruto had said. Do I hurt her that much? I thought to myself continuing on to Sakura's house where Naruto, Kakashi, and of course Sakura, where we every year meet to exchange gifts. I myself wouldn't go, but Kakashi always insists.

I stepped in to see them all happy except for Sakura who would occasionally make a fake little smile as though she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

I stood against the wall watching and waiting for it to all end. Soon everyone left and I began to as well.

"Wait" Sakura said as I reached the door. "I wanted to give you my gift Sasuke" she said as I turned back to her. She was now in front of me, "Close your eyes" she said softly as I sighed and did so. Then it happened after a long period of awkward silence she kissed me. With her lips ever so warm and soft pressing against mine. I was in heaven as our lips met, and it wasn't until we parted that I could think straight. "So you do love me!" she said softly. I opened my eyes to see her pink face and her beautiful eyes stare up at me with excitement.

I then came to the realization of how much affection I had just shown to her. She must not know my secret, she must not know the truth; I know what I must do… "You're stupider than I thought Sakura. Why would I ever love such an unattractive, bitch like you. You filthy worm" I said this as harshly as possible and all she gave in turn was a smile. It was a painful smile, one that almost made my mask crack. I rolled my eyes trying my best to both hide my pain in my own eyes and to try and make it seem that I cared even less. I turned around, walked out the door, and down the street never turning back.


	3. Prince of Misery

On a roof thinking as the rain trickled down my face. Thinking of what Naruto had said about her crying to sleep, then her painful smile, and my harsh words to her. I keep telling myself that what I do to her is for the better, but every time I look at it I am the wrong one. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"I see you like to drown your sorrows in the rain as well." A familiar voice said from behind me. I didn't sense him before and I was tempted to flinch in surprise. I kept my composure, ashamed of my deep thinking I could have died by now and not have known it. He came to my side and I now knew it was Kakashi. "How are you and Sakura doing?" he said as if it were an innocent question.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I looked down, letting the rain trail down my nose, and waited for him to respond or leave.

"Of course there must be something between you two. There must be a relationship in some way." He tilted his head towards me just as he finished his sentence, just as I looked over to him. He had a plain face and was just as always, boring into my eyes.

"The only relationship I have with that buffoon is that she is my useless partner in combat." I looked down again, this time watching the rain drops fall from the tips of my hair to the ground.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Sakura does the same thing…she sits out in the cold rain for hours. I don't understand why…..do you Sasuke?" he finished, but by now I was off the roof and was walking away. I did not know exactly where I was going, it was as though a force was gently pushing me there. I soon came to be in the middle of the forest in front of Sakura. Who was crying on the floor, she was dirty with mud and had only her pajamas, which was a long t-shirt that went right above her knee and fuzzy slippers. I did not know how I had gotten here or how long I have been standing in front of her crying trembling form.

I knelt down and called her name, but she just continued her crying and had not heard me. "Sakura" I said now putting my hand on her shoulder. And then she stopped sobbing, shocked, she looked up at me. I then pulled her arm and helped her sit up. "You okay" I said softly as I caressed her face and wiped her tears, till I paused. I had almost forgotten, I had gave into my temptations, and I must make it seem noting has happened. Putting on my mask again, I took my hand from her face and looked down to see her bleeding from cuts all up and down her arm. And without hesitation I took my sleeves and bandaged her wounds. As I looked at her and her wounds, I felt rage. Rage that she would do this to herself and rage that I didn't prevent it. I then looked up at her, "How could you do this?" I screamed at her. And she only looked at me and this angered me more that I did not get my answer, and I slapped her hard, very hard.

I looked now from her pink cheek to my hand surprised at what I had done, and my mask had slipped off for just a second. "You idiot we need three to be in a team, even if you are worthless I still need you alive! Do you hear me!" I screamed and she just stared once again and I slapped her harder this time and she fell to the ground. "Answer me when I speak to you!" I screamed raising my hand again.

"Yes, yes. I will always answer you. Just please don't hit me! Please!" Her mouth was now trembling and tears fell down her glowing red check. I looked into her eyes and my mask came off once more. She was in so much pain and I could not bear it. I looked from my hand to her and turned away and ran, till I was at the edge of the forest. _No matter how hard I try. No matter how much I try to make her hate me. She just won't stop! Why can't she just stop loving me? _


	4. Sleeping Beauty

I ran and ran until stopped by an angry voice from behind. "You stop right there bastard..." Kakashi grabbed me by my arm and slammed me to a tree. He didn't hesitate to begin throwing his fists and me being so shocked and slower compared to him could only do my best to block.

"Kakashi what has gotten into you, what have I done?" I said out of breath and barely keeping up.

He stopped and pinned me hard against the tree. "Don't play dumb with me boy!" he said slamming his fist down right beside my head. "I saw you, you little demon! Do you honestly think your protecting her?" he screamed loud into my face.

I was stunned and didn't know what to say, Kakashi didn't get mad easy and this would be my first time ever seeing him like this. But I did think about what he said. "How can you protect her against your brother when you're hurting her more than anyone else could?" he looked at me as if hoping I would realize what I did.

I dropped my head in defeat, I knew what I did and he was right. "I had to CARRY Sakura home and SLEEP with her just to calm her down. This isn't my job Sauske it's YOURS and you better learn to do your job or god be damned I will Kill you." with that he let me go and stepped back. "Now if you know any better than you would go to her" he left in the darkness.

~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~

I sat at her window watching her beautiful form sleep. Guilt hit me when she began to occasionally whimper and cry out my name. I wanted to hold her but...no not again I won't hold back anymore. I slide off the window and onto her bed I reached over and pulled her to me. I loved the feeling, of her laying there on my chest. She no longer whimpered and moved closer in comfort. I smiled and kissed her forehead, "My little blossom...won't you bloom for me?" I whispered. I kissed her lips gently; it felt so good her lips. I wondered how she tasted and without hesitation I gently wiggled my tongue inside her mouth. She awoke quickly and was about to fight against me, but I pinned her down and gave her a passionate kiss.

When we parted she whimpered out the words, "You're not going to rape me are you Sauske?" She looked at me with her big eyes filled with fear and hesitation.

I laugh, slapped my hand on my forehead, and kept it there. I rolled off of her, "You're so funny Sakura" I said kissing her. She just kept still and looked at me confused. I stared back at her, so much emotion had been bottled up and to release it now and say what I've always wanted to say felt weird. It was awkward but I loved it, "Come here" I said softly opening my arms for her.

She did come and she cuddled even closer than before. "What's with...the change of heart?" she whispered against my chest.

I smiled, "Shhhh...sleep my flower" She let out a happy sigh just before she drifted to sleep. I laid there gently tracing circles on her back, enjoying the small noises she made in response, as I thought about the consequences of my actions. My brother might find out about her, some way, some how, but it was too late the damage is done. All I could do now is sleep, hope for the best, and work hard so that I can protect her.


	5. ForeShadow

Months passed of pure joy with Sakura, I have even been thinking that revenge isn't the way to go, but it seems I have no choice… if I don't gain power I will be powerless when he comes for her. Which I know will be soon, the word's been getting out about me and her… a little too far out I might say.

I sighed and pushed the thoughts away. My body is tired from training with Kakashi all day and my mind is tired from raging over the possibilities and how I could gain more power. I closed my heavy lids as my body sunk deeper into the bed, slowly I drifted to sleep.

I smelled grass, heard small crickets from afar, and I felt hard cold rocks under me. Opening my eyes seeing an enormous richly brown tree, getting up, I stared at it. There was something wrong with that tree. I felt some strong foreboding and menacing feeling from it. I heard a small noise come from it, running quickly as if to catch the noise I pressed my ear to the trunk. The noise was like a whimper, I knocked on the tree to somehow magically open it, of course it hadn't worked. Walking around I fount and opening that lead to stairs. Walking up the dark curving stair case I felt it getting colder and the foreboding feeling getting worse. The door at the end was closed with a golden glow around it, I pushed it open…

I blinked a few times and I saw Sakura and my room surrounding her. It was just a wacky dream? I looked at her worried face and smiled. It seemed that I forget everything but her beauty when I look at her. "Uh? Are you okay?" she said with her brow going up more in confusion.

I made a small chuckle and pulled her down on me. "You know what?"

She looked at me suspiciously, "What?"

"This" I said tickling her down to the bed. She began to giggle wildly and push me away. I stopped and kissed her multiple times, "I love you"

"I know" she said smiling.

For the rest of the day I didn't train like usual, I didn't even think about it. I spent the whole day treating my lover like the princess that she is. Going to eat ice cream and shopping till I could carry no more. Finally after a nice long walk through the park and trip to the museum she was tired and I walked her home. Tired myself, I went straight to my bed.

Again I was in the tree and looking at the golden embroidered door. I opened it, and saw a horrifying sight. It made my heart drop and my palms sweaty. My Sakura, my poor fragile Sakura was naked and strapped tight to a table. She was whimpering and I could see her frowning lips shinning in the torch light. The walls seemed to be melting with mud, this must be a nightmare. That's when I saw him, Itachi standing in the rounded corner of the horrid room. He was in robes and the sick thought came to me, he was going to rape her if I did nothing. Quickly I charged my chidori and went to strike at him, he caught it again as he did before and sent one of his clones to pin me against the still melting wall. He was naked now and on top of Sakura he looked over to me. "Maybe this will make you come to your senses and go back to the greatness of revenge." He said venomously. Sakura screamed, he was inside of her, and my anger boiled. "That's right brother Feel the anger" he said as he scratched down on her body. I kept telling myself that it was a dream; nightmare, but her screams didn't stop. Minutes passed as my anger boiled and he became more violent with her. I couldn't take her screams much longer. They weren't even screams anymore, they were like loud cries that constantly stopped and went again, they were broken cries…


	6. Reassurance

**Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the long, long absence and that I have gone over all the reviews and I have made adjustments to the previous chapters. **

**I should be updating again soon.**

I shot straight up as if the holds of the clones had just let me go and all my strength as put into this one motion. I looked around the room frantically, checking and double checking to make sure this was my room and it was all just a dream. My adrenaline was running high, making time seem slower as I continued to shift my eyes frantically around the room. I let go of my held breath once I was fully sure and with that long exhale I realized that I couldn't hear.

I turned shakily to Sakura to see her teary eyes looking at me with worry. I stared at her with wide eyes as my senses slowly came back to me. I soon felt the sweat on my skin and the dampened hair that stuck to it. My hearing came next, "Sasuke…Sasuke! Sasuke please answer me, you're scaring me please!" She was crying now and on the verge of panic. Unable to speak, I rose my hand to her cheek and gave her the most comforting look I could muster. She shut her mouth abruptly as soon as our skin made contact. She just stared at me with worry, tears still falling. I closed my eyes, trying to relax, I knew I was in shock.

Just as my pulse slowed two more sensations hit me. One was the sweet smell that came off of Sakura and the other was the distinct taste of blood in my mouth. I could not speak now even though I was calm because of fear that she will see it and begin to panic again.

I leaned in and gave her a quick hug before running off to the bathroom and locking myself inside. I released the liquid over the sink and there was less than anticipated but enough that she would've seen. There was a knock from her at the door, I quickly turned the tap on and rinsed my mouth. I wiped my chin with a towel and opened the door.

"Sasuke I…" I cut her off with a warming hug, gently rocking her back and forth in comfort.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear. Pulling her back to kiss her forehead, she looked up at me still worried. "What is it?"

"What was your nightmare…that made you scream and sweat like that?" I frowned, not enjoying the idea of telling her much, because the more she knew the more danger she would be in and also the more she would worry. I took her hand and walked her back to our bed, thinking hard about what should or shouldn't be said.

She was now seated and I caressed her face for a moment, trying hard to calm her, and when it didn't work I planted my hand on her shoulder. "Sakura… I don't want to get into detail about this but in my nightmare you were… hurting, you were hurting. I couldn't save you and every time I think about it…" I looked down from her as I said it, the dream flashed before my eyes.

She was silent for a long moment, "It won't ever happen, I know you can protect me and don't forget…I can protect myself too Sasuke"


	7. Deflower

I looked up to see her determined face and I smiled in return, moving my hand the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes enjoying my touch just as I leaned in to kiss her lips gently. Her eyes blinked open and a blush rushed across her cheeks. I leaned back admiring her innocent blush for a moment before going back in to kiss her again more passionate this time. She pulled away from me, "Sasuke…" she whispered softly staring at my lips.

"Sakura" I whispered back our lips a breath apart. Closing my eyes I let my tongue trace her lips and as she let out a small gasp I darted my tongue inside. I slowly fought with her tongue while the rest of my body instinctively leaned over hers. She laid her torso down and pulled me down with her. Placing one leg over her I deepened the kiss, shivering as her small fingers glided over my chest. I broke the kiss so that she could breathe while I trailed more kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

Her hands stopped their roaming for a moment as she gasped out my name when my teeth made contact with her skin. I gently sucked on the now tender area and she arched her back, gently pressing her small frame against my chest. A growl formed in my throat at the sensation she gave me and I quickly caught her lips in another kiss.

Sakura began running her hands over me again, this time more lustful. One hand ran lines across the brim of my pants and the other roamed it's way around my back. I broke the kiss just before her hand dove into my pants. I groaned as she rubbed the shaft and I hungrily kissed my way down her neck as my hand pulled up her shirt revealing her breasts. I breathed heavy with lust as I leered over them in admiration for a moment before placing my mouth on her already perked nipples. She gasped and her grip around me tightened sending a sharp feeling of pleasure through my body. I let out a sloppy moan against her breast as my hand traveled down to her warmth. Stopping just as my hand reached her panties I looked up at her unsure.

Her free hand went over mine encouraging me, "Don't stop this time, I want this…" pausing for a moment as she stroked my man hood, "I want you, don't stop us this time Sasuke" I groaned as her strokes picked up in pace.

I sat up for a moment enjoying it, looking up at the ceiling trying to gain more control. Her pace slowed and I looked down at her as my hands pulled at her panties. Sakura's blush deepened, I watched her gasp as my fingers traced the outer lips of her warmth. I slowly buried one of my fingers inside of her, she was ready, more than ready, though I still wanted to tease her. I pressed my thumb against her clit as I gently massaged inside of her. Her hand gripped around my shaft tighter as her let out a loud moan. I couldn't handle them both, the feeling of her pussy around my finger made me want to explode already.

I pulled away from her but her hand just held me tighter to keep me there. I moaned her name softly in response, "Where are you going?" she pouted up at me. I smiled loosening her grip around me and pulling down her panties.

"Take off your shirt" she was still pouting but she obeyed as I took off my pants and boxers. I stood there for awhile watching her stare me down in lust. "Close your eyes my little flower" I said mockingly she obeyed once more and I chuckled just before roughly brought my mouth to her delicious warmth. She instantly moaned arching her back as her hands made contact with my hair. I hungrily devoured her juices, relentlessly sucking and licking her pussy making her orgasm rather faster than I thought possible.

I looked up from her trembling legs to see her beautiful face contort into pure ecstasy. I smiled coming back up to meet her lips, gently pressing my body against hers."Want to stop" I asked leaning down to kiss her neck a few times. I felt her head shake, "Hmmm need a moment to calm down beautiful?" I said gently massaging her still shaking legs.

"Hai" she whispered bring her hands down my neck, tracing small circles on my back with her finger tips. I hummed as I laid my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat, waiting for it to calm to a decent pace. A few more minutes ticked by and her heart beat was steady. I tilted my hips forward, gently pressing my tip against her clit. She gasped out my name as I continued to tease her. "Sasuke… please don't tease me anymore"

I stared into her beautiful eyes as I gently pressed my tip inside of her, "Ready?"

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should continue this scene or not so it makes it that much harder to write the next chapter. Some input would be nice...**

**Soooo sex scene or no sex scene? That is the question!  
**


	8. Deflower II

Broken cries 8

I pressed about half way inside of her and I clenched my jaw tightly as I tried to disregard the pleasure that was shooting up and through my body so that I could concentrate on her face. Waiting for the moment her brows would furrow or her lips would tremble in a silent whimper. But neither came so I pressed onward until I was fully inside her. She took in a sharp breath and I could see the pain now as she bit her lip to stop from letting out a cry. I could see it all in her watery eyes that I was hurting her.

I looked up at the ceiling again to try and calm myself but I couldn't for long. My body missed the warmth of her body and my lust to thrust feverously inside her was only growing not decreasing. I looked down and the pain was still there in here gorgeous eyes. I did my best to only think about her eyes and how they sparkled even now in this heat filled moment. I stared on trying to distract myself but after a few moments I could see the lust behind the pain and it turned me on. I tore my gaze away…

It seemed like hours passed and every time she squirmed beneath me a new wave of pleasure would hit me. She moved for about the fifth time and my hips involuntarily pushed against her. She let out a sharp gasp and blinked her eyes quickly to try and stop herself from crying. "Sorry" I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to her chest as I started to grind me teeth in frustration. My long hair was sticking to her body from the sweat that seemed to come from no where.

I inhaled deeply and took in her scent, she smelled so damned good…she squirmed again, and then again as if testing my patience. My body automatically reacted, gently and slowly pumping in and out of her only pulling out less than half way. It felt good for my body but it pulled at my heart strings with she gasped in pain and dug her nails down my arms. My hips were deaf to her whimpers and I hated every moment as they continued on.

"Sasuke please" I stopped finally able to gain some kind of control. Her pain filled voice helped me but it also made me realize that we weren't ready for this… I wasn't ready for this. My eyes widened with the realization, there was a cold feeling at the pit of my stomach and I felt my cock soften slightly.

I was needed to stop this before I ended up raping her. I purposely stiffened my body so I could pull out of her with out my hips disagreeing with me. And as I started to pull out her legs wrapped themselves around me. I finally looked into her eyes once more, they still had pain but it looked as if the lust had won the battle.

"Sakura I don't know if I…" she cut me off by grinding her hips against mine and letting out a low moan. I growled as my body took over for another moment and thrusted roughly against her a few times. All of my worries were destroyed in that one swift moment and I was harder than ever.

I was aching to cum so I tried to steady myself with slow soft strokes against her body but every few strokes I would loose paces and pump into her erratically. It was a sloppy process but I still enjoyed it more than anything. And I could tell she was enjoying it too, she was writhing underneath me and holding to me as if her life depended on it.

Her body pressed hard against mine as she tried to match my strokes with her hips. Sakura's hands left may arms and mounted themselves onto my shoulders as she let out a long sexy moan against my ear as she came all over me. Her folds tightened around my length, it sent so much pleasure through me I thought it my whole body was going to explode. I stiffened and I came inside her only seconds after she had come before collapsing next her on the bed. And as my mind slipped into unconsciousness I had a horrible feeling in my gut that this would be the last time me and her could be together and happy.


	9. A Okay

My ankles throbbed against the chains from my feeble attempts of escaping. They were bruised, swollen, and bleeding in some portions. I never planned on breaking the chains but I was hoping I could move the bed it was attached to, but it was firmly mounted to the floor. I sucked in my breath as I massaged the sore skin around the shackles. It was of no use, I was stuck her like a damsel in distress.

I frowned at the thought, I was as useless as ever… I shook my head to stop myself from crying and looked up to stare out the window. The day had started great, a normal escort mission with my team the only exception was Sasuke was missing. He stayed home from a training injury, he was working twice as hard ever since we made love a few weeks ago. He never let his body rest, it made me worry all the time.

Dragging my tired legs up to my chest I pressed my forhead to my knees and tried to forget where I was. I thought about Sasuke and how good he's been to me… I missed him and I just wish that I could have seen him more before today, if only he wasn't so obsessed with training…

Some noise came from below, I looked up and scanned the room before trying to pinpoint the noise below. Feeling someone coming close by, I stood and took a stance to defend myself and stared at the door. My stomach flipped in nervousness as my weak body struggled to hold my ground. I hadn't eaten in a few days and it affected me more than it should have. _Damned my weakness pissed me off! Maybe I should take a hint from Sasuke…._

The door creaked open, the sound made shivers run up my spine. I swallowed hard trying not to scream like the little girl I was. A figure smoothly stepped through the door way, it was Sasuke but I knew better. I squinted my eyes and sensed the chakra that surrounded him, I could tell it was a trick.

"Sakura…" he paused as soon as I narrowed my eyes, he knew he'd been caught. The fake Sasuke smiled evilly at me, "Very good Sakura…Very good" he said slyly and licked his lips. He backed away into the darkness of the entrance and moments later a plate of food was placed at the door before the old door was gently shut.

I eyed the food, knowing for sure it was probably had drugs oozing out of it. I sat down and looked back at the window. Doing all that I could to calm my grumbling stomach and think my way out of this place…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Naruto and Kakashi came by my place late at night, I was half asleep and had to use my cruches to make my way to the door. They looked more exausted than me and they were drenched from the rain. It didn't concern me, what did was that Naruto was nervous. "Where have you been?" I said narrowing my eyes as Naruto gulped behind Kakashi. I had already noticed Sakura not there and I was expecting them to tell me some bad news that involved Naruto's stupidity.

"Well we decided to take a little side trip in the town, Sorry it took us a few days" Kakashi's eye creased to show he was smiling as he rubbed the back of his head, Naruto seemed to mimic his actions… not a good sign.

"Hehe ya…um I'm going to go to bed it's kind of late. You two have fun!" he turned away and was gone in seconds, I haven't ever seen him mmove so fast.

My gaze turned back to Kakashi, I eyed him warily waiting for him to tell my where Sakura was. We stood there staring at each other, it seemed like he had something important to tell me but he didn't want to, he just stood there and let the tension build on and on… I was growing impatient.

"Where's my girl Kakashi" I said sternly looking at him waiting for him to lie to me, something happened and I knew it.

He waved me off, "She's helping out in a neighboring village. Nothing to worry about I promise she will be back by the time your leg is healed…about a week I suppose?" He seemed to be smiling again and I didn't sense anything in his voice that it was a lie, but it was Kakashi I could never really know. Either way I knew whatever happened to her she wasn't hurt, sensei wouldn't let harm come to her. He once threatened my life for hurting her, he would never let anything go horribly wrong…right?


	10. Broken Down

The sun was bright even through my sunglasses. I squinted up at the sky before looking down and over the horizon, which was an endless sea of blue. I turned my head from one side to another to try and find someone, anyone but no one was there.

With a small shrug I turned over onto my stomach to escape from the sun beaming on my face. The towel I was on was soft, something I wasn't used to when it came to beach towels. Lying my head down onto my folded arms I let out a frustrated sigh.

It was too hot for my liking and I knew that at this rate I would probably get sun burn. Then just as I decided that I should get up, shade covered my body. I craned my neck up to see the love of my life Sasuke there holding an umbrella over me.

I smiled up at him before laying my head back down and waiting for him to join me on the towel. "Sakura….Saaaakura" I looked up at him again, he seemed different, darker and the way he said my name had no love or affection in it. It was almost in a mocking manor, "Sakura wake up my flower" I blinked a few times as my eyes lost focus and then everything went blank.

I felt a hand, his hand caressing my face and I opened my eyes to see him leaning in to kiss me. Our lips touched, he was gentle as he always was but something felt off. He forced his tongue into my mouth taking on a more dominant role than usual.

His tongue slid down my throat with such cunning precision that it didn't even make me gag, that's when I realized what was happening. It was in that moment that I realized that there was no love in is kiss, no warmth. I pushed him off me, coughing as his tongue was yanked from my throat.

Catching my breath I stuck my finger down my throat and made myself puke onto the floor. Most of the liquid, most likely poison, seemed to be out, "Tsk tsk tsk, now why did you go and do that? I thought you were enjoying my kiss"

I gave him the evilest glare I could muster but it must've looked pitiful because I was still gasping and my eyes watering to the brim, "Oh come now my princess don't give me such looks. Besides I'm sure you'd be glad to know that some of that poison is still in your system"

My body shivered at the thought of what that poison would do but my face never changed I was still enraged about this situation and this man that was standing there mocking me. It pissed me off that he took on Sasuke's form to torture me. In some ways it felt disrespectful to think he could even compare to the real Sasuke.

My knees buckled from beneath me and my body cascaded to the floor like a doll but unfortunately I was still conscious and watching him. He was laughing now, no more like cackling. I felt humiliation for the first time in a long time and it only fueled my rage. He was looking into my enraged eyes and his laughter became louder and more cynical.

Tears started to fall down my face as the sting from the fall hit me, it hurt more than it was supposed to. It was either the poison or I was just weaker than before. My last thought before I lost consciousness was that this would be the end for me…


	11. Deceived

A sharp breath was my first reaction when I awoke. I was still in fight or flight mode and my body was drenched in sweat. My eyes shifted across the room and I instantly became confused. I was home, in my bed, in my room…Was it all just a dream?

I shook my head, no that couldn't have been a dream it was too real. I ran my sweaty palms over my ankles, they felt sore but there was no evidence of trauma on my skin. I did my best to recall everything and make sense of it but my head was pounding and it felt like I'd been sleeping for days straight.

I decided to momentarily give up on recalling. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got a better look of the room. This was my room and with the exception of a few misplaced items it looked a lot like how I'd left it. But what confused me wasn't only the sore ankles but the emotions that were still wrestling inside me. It all seemed too fresh in my mind…too real.

My best bet was to play this out but be cautious about it because for all I knew it was a dream and I was just upset over it. I cautiously rose from my bed and entered the kitchen to find Sasuke there making some coffee. "Did I wake you?" He looked like he just came from his morning run as usual except by now I would have been dressed and had some kind of breakfast ready.

He looks up from his mug of coffee and gives me a concerned look. I must've looked like a complete mess. "No, I'm sorry that I over slept" I laughed nervously as I tried to dismiss the flow of images from my dream. I let my eyes flicker to the floor, I still wasn't sure if it was a dream or not but it's not as though I could analyze him without him noticing. You just have to be subtle Sakura…

"You okay Sakura?" he walks over and hands me the rest of his coffee. I took the opportunity to look into his eyes . It has it's usual admiration but there was something underneath, something that made me uneasy. I frown and he gives his usual response by kissing me and smoothing out my hair. This was my Sasuke not some sick one my crazy imagination developed.

I shook my head and put on a decent smile, "I'm sorry I think my stomach is a bit uneasy is all"

"Back to bed for you then" he picks me up and I let out a surprised giggle. I lay my head to his chest while he took me to bed. His heart beat was at a faster pace than usual but I put it off to him just coming from running. He sets me on the bed gently, "I love you" he whispers before kissing my forehead. This was my Sasuke and there was no need to be paranoid…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Running across the tree tops is the fastest way to get there but my newly healed leg could barely handle it. Although I don't think it matters how shaky my leg is, I just had to see my girl. I started running straight from the hospital, right after my cast was taken off.

It's been a week and I not only missed her badly but I was worried about her. Something in the back of my mind told me something was wrong but I kept pushing it away because I trusted Kakashi or at least I tried to trust him.

I finally reached the entrance of the village, which took me a half hour longer because of my condition. I stopped at the flower shop and bought her some white lilies, she always liked it when I surprised her with flowers. I smirked to myself at the thought of her smiling and made my way down the street.

The hospital was only two blocks down, I kept an eye out for her while I walked down to it. When I arrived I stopped at the front desk and asked for Sakura but was met with the reply that she hadn't been there for months since her last mission with them.

I felt a cold rage in the bottom of my stomach and quickly made my way out the door before I took out my anger on someone that didn't deserve it. Holding the flowers tightly I step into the sunlight and stared up at the sun. I was breathing heavy in attempt to control myself but my whole world was slowly crumbling. Because Kakashi lied to me and there was something wrong. My Sakura was missing and everyone involved was going to pay.


	12. Used and Searched For

It's been a few days since that horrid dream and nothing felt the same. Sure I had a new appreciation for how well Sasuke treats me but it seems like he had the same realization. I think that day when I awoke from that dream he revealed how tired he was of pampering me. I mean don't get me wrong he treats me well enough, more than well enough now but I don't feel as special to him as I used to.

Because maybe I'm not? I mean… I know I'm special to be his but isn't he special too? Doesn't he deserve the same kind of pampering he gave me if not more? He was the one that had girls all over him but he chose me. He has more options, I don't…so doesn't that make me responsible for keeping him feeling just as special as he made me feel? I think so, so I don't think I should complain much when he asks for something or doesn't give me his undivided attention all the time.

I was being spoiled and if I want to keep this relationship alive I needed to straighten myself out. I nodded to myself with determination set in my mind before reaching for the handle to turn off the water. I for once let him take the shower first and use up most of the heat instead of him making the sacrifice. I didn't like it and when he accepted my offer it got my mind going on about how he doesn't find me to be special. It was silly of me and I was over it now.

Stepping out the shower and drying myself I was tempted to put on my uniform and head to work but it was unnecessary. It was all volunteer work anyway and I wanted to make today perfect for him. Besides after that dream I really wanted to start training with him more often.

After sliding into my work out clothes I made my way out the bathroom to be greeted by him in the hallway. I giggled, "Waiting for me?" I closed the distance between me and him and looked up at him shyly.

He was taller compared to just a year ago and his raven hair seemed impossibly darker right now. "Sakura.." his voice was heated almost heated enough to compare to when we made love that one time. He steps closer to me and I feel the bulge in his pants. He is never usually this direct with me, if anything he would try and hide it and I would either tease him or giggle it off. But now it was different, there was a wild lust in his eyes that I had never seen before.

My eyebrow raises with curiosity and I open my mouth to say something but he cuts it off with a kiss. A rough and untamed kiss I've never experienced but wanted to enjoy for his sake. His tongue slips past my lips and down my throat. My body tenses in fear as I start to gag on it, this was too close to my dream and I was terrified.

Even though I was scared I couldn't fight back because deep down I knew this was my Sasuke. This man kissing me wasn't evil, there was a gentleness in his touch and tenderness in his kiss… I willed myself to calm down and attempt to enjoy it.

Sasuke breaks the kiss and looks deep into my eyes like he's done so many times before. "I love you" he kisses my lips again as his hands roam my slim figure. It was unlike him to be so bold but I was enjoying it. It was all something different, something that excited me. Before I could register anything else I was pressed firmly against the wall.

The heat inside my belly was growing rapidly as he pulled away at my clothes and nipped at my skin. It was almost like having sex with a different man and it invigorated me. I hastily wrap my clothed legs around his hips and was gratefully rewarded with his length pressed against me. He grunts as if in approval as he latches his mouth onto one of my bare nipples.

I moan in surprise as I grind my hips against him, something told me to let go to give him everything I had because he could handle it unlike the last time. Then he suddenly moves off and away from me, the distance makes me shiver. There seemed to be a large change in temperature just from our bodies not touching.

I'm panting and barley able to stand up straight, "Take it off" I look up and my eyes meet his. They were filled to the brim with lust; they looked almost dangerous. I shiver and stare a moment longer before realizing his demand. Sliding out of my pants and panties I didn't have to wait at all for him to come to me.

He rushed to me and inside of me before I could gauge his proximity. My legs were wrapped around him again and it wasn't my doing it was his. Without any sort of caution or delicacy he pound into me. I winced and bite back a whimper as he continued to roughly make love to me. He felt bigger than before and it hurt terribly but I wanted to tough it out.

I knew that if I held on for a while that it would feel good again and the lust that seemed to have disappeared would return. It did return and sooner than anticipated, it was an out of this world experience. My body was reacting before I could even think about what I was doing.

This wasn't sloppy second time sex this was an expert at work and I was unsure what to think of it or even if I should think about it at all. My mind was foggy with lust and even though my body was becoming weak and it was covered with sweat it still seemed like it wanted more.

It seemed like hours had past of us and our bodies colliding over and over against the wall. I was ready to cum again but I was trying to hold it for him so that we could collapse together and I wouldn't leave him unsatisfied. But I couldn't help it, my body was tensing and all sense of control left me and I started the biggest orgasm yet. My back arched as he pumped on and my legs and arms made a feeble attempt on holding him tighter.

A wave of pleasure shook my body to the core and all of my senses went haywire. It was a beautiful moment filled with nothing but pleasure and when it ended my tense body went heavy and limp, my mind shut down, and my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling, my eye brows creased closer as I realized it was my bedroom ceiling and worst of all it seemed to be moving. I wanted to look further but even my eyes didn't want to move. Then there it was like a second wave of reality starting with the feeling of my wet hair pressed to my skin, then I felt his hair and forehead pressed to my chest and moving down I felt his hard length thrusting inside my aching warmth.

It was an odd and torturous feeling my body wanted to react to the pleasure but couldn't, he had warn me out and now was fucking me like a lifeless doll. Was that all I was to him? A tear rolls down my cheek as the depressing thought conflict with my still lust filled body.

He looks up at me and sees the tear, "Does it hurt? Don't worry…I'm almost there" He leans away from me and creates a better trusting angle for himself. My lips won't move and my body just flops around as if I'm dead… He grunts and his pace becomes erratic, I know he's close and it isn't before long that I feel his hot cum fill me.

After catching his breath he gives me a quick kiss to the cheek, pulls out, rolls off, and leaves. My hair felt matted, my body is tired and cold, and my heart felt empty. I felt tattered and used... But then somewhere in between nothingness and depression I remembered my vow this morning. This is what he wanted and if he doesn't like to cuddle I won't hold it against him because of all the times he suffered through cuddling for me. It was my turn to sacrifice. I'm not a baby and if he can pull through with treating me like one all the time I could act like an adult for him…After letting anther tear roll down I turned on my side and went to sleep.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

As I entered the village something besides my anger filled my gut. Something was wrong, either something was wrong within the village or the people I was searching for knew I was coming. Whichever it was I wasn't sure.

A few minutes away from the training grounds I sensed someone was following me. My gut told me it wasn't necessarily hostile but I knew there was something off about it either way. Pretending like I hadn't noticed him was my best shot and then making my way out the village and regrouping. Changing my direction slightly I started to curve my way out of the village but it was in vein.

I made my curve look like I was going deeper in the village when in fact I was turning around. This triggered the attack… After deflecting darts that came out me from angle unseen I finally got hit and in a vital spot. Using a blind spot and an opportune moment when my attention was preoccupied they hit me square in the jugular vein.

I awoke after what seemed like five maybe ten minutes but I knew better… My groggy eyes made it's way to the window, it was now night time and the fire that was my anger was long gone. I could tell I was in my villages hospital and after a few moments of thought I concluded that they predicted my reaction and probably would be here in any moment to tie me to the bed. They probably gave me a normal dose, a big mistake on their part. I wasn't sure if it was my hidden weight in my muscles or the fact I had Uchiha blood flowing through me either way they didn't give me enough and I was going to take advantage of it.

Upon standing I could still feel the drugs in me but I knew I could make it out the village if no one was expecting me to escape. With my luck they were…but I didn't have much choice. They probably wouldn't even let me join the search party if she's still alive…

Walking to the window was enough to gauge how badly the drugs affected my body. I could make it if I was quick and stealthy. Looking down and out the window and then over the horizon, I planned my route and escape routes in my head. Then I jumped, the cold air of the night felt like it woke me up fully.

I kept my breathing steady and my eyes peeled as I did my best to use the shadows and the veil of darkness as my ally. My gut was telling me I was being followed and I could hear one of the inexperienced ninjas footsteps. They were keeping at a distance perhaps to see where I would go before taking me again. But they didn't and I was able to make my way out of the village intact and with them off my tail.

They let me go and that was confirmed as soon as I saw Naruto waiting for me on the outskirts of town. "They knew you were going to overact and had a watch out for you if you came back to the village. I convinced Kakashi to at least let you leave… I know you'll have better luck of finding her than anyone else. Because you'll do anything for her…right?" His eyes reached mine, I could see the guilt and sorrow lying in them. I nodded I wasn't angry with him, it was Kakashi I was upset with but I had no time for my anger.

It was a mistake from the beginning to waste time on him rather than trying to find my girl. "Help me find her…show me where she was lost." He swallows hard and nods to me before sprinting off ahead as he began to tell me the story of Sakura's disappearance.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've written yet, I hope you enjoy and I'll try to make them all over my usual eight hundred words.**


	13. Submissive Sakura

It felt like I've slept for days but the ache between my legs wasn't gone yet. I didn't want to get up but the noise he was making in the kitchen wouldn't allow me to fall back asleep. Getting up and fixing myself in the mirror I made my way to see what he was up to. He was in the kitchen preparing things to make dinner for me.

After all of this my heart couldn't deny how sweet he could be. He looks up at me from the fridge and his shoulders slump a little, "I woke you again" I smile and shake my head, I should be the one making dinner if I ever wanted him to pop the question.

I put on my best determined face and said, "Out the kitchen" Some weird part of me wanted to show off my maternal skills. He left as if not wanting to trigger my anger much like what Naruto would do and I got down to work. I rearranged the kitchen before I started cooking, it took me longer than usual but I guessed it was because I was cooking something new.

Picking up the plates and making my way to the dining room I blushed at the scene of the romantic set up he had done for me. It was much like our first date at the restaurant, "Looks like someone likes the way I think"

He gives me a cocky smirk as if saying he knew exactly what made me tick. I give him a sassy smirk back, quirking my eyebrow a little to add onto the affect. He chuckles softly until his eyes meet with our meal which I still haven't placed on the table. It was his favorite, something he ate every time we went out to a decent restaurant.

It was steak, chicken, and fish all pan seared and placed over plain old rice. I personally couldn't eat that much so I made myself a fish and a little rice. Placing them on the table and sitting down, it took everything in me not to giggle as he practically drooled over the food. I mean from the untrained eye Sasuke didn't drool over food but I knew his equivalent.

After thanking me and eating his food at hurried pace I start to eat myself. Although he has more of everything we always end up finishing at the same time, that or he finishes sooner. I get up, fully prepared to clean up everything but he holds my hands to stop me and turns me to give me one of his "passionate" kisses. His tongue slipped down my throat again, the nightmare didn't come to mind but the uncomfortable feeling didn't make me enjoy it any more.

Trying to disregard my tension I let him lead me to the living room. He had a romantic movie ready to go and what made this effort to please me even more special was the fact that I knew he has a burning hate against romantic movies and even more so for romantic comedies. I smile at him sweetly knowing his sacrifice and completely forgetting our recent uncomfortable kiss.

The movie was sappy, even for my taste and it wasn't long before I started to drift off. Between Sasuke's warm protective arms around me and the boring plot of this movie I was back asleep once more. I woke up to weird sounds and opened my eyes to realize it was just come horror flick on the TV playing. I was on his lap now and I felt something warm and throbbing under my cheek.

I closed my eyes again and pretended to be asleep. As much as I wanted to please him I knew if he touched between my legs that the pain would be unbearable. Biting the inside walls of my cheek I think about what I should or shouldn't do, "Sakura?"

I inwardly curse myself for not watching my breathing patterns now he knew I was awake, "Yes?"

"Do me a favor?" he tucks my hair away from my face and behind my ear before running his fingers gently down my neck making me shiver. "Could you take care of that little problem you're lying on?" I could tell he was biting his lip just from the way he ended the question.

I turn my head and blink up at him a few times innocently. He tilts his head as he give me another cocky grin as he traces a finger over my lips and slides it into my mouth. I blush at his implication and was somewhat excited as well, I had always wanted to try it but Sasuke never gave me the opportunity until now…

Sliding off the couch and kneeling in front of him I look at the bulge in his pants nervously. I look up to see him nod encouragingly but I don't move. Smiling this time in an understanding manner her starts to take off his pants and tug down his boxers for me.

I had never seen it so close before and it was a new experience in itself. I lean in closer and examine every detail, every vein. In some odd way it seemed beautiful because it just looked so simple but so powerful.

I run my fingers lightly up the shaft and it twitches in response. I gasp and he laughs at me softly before I take hold of it in my hand. It felt incredibly warm and much harder than it originally looked. Tilting it towards my face a little I stared at the head which looked…delicious? It was inviting and plump and I wanted to taste it badly.

Taking one last glance up into his eyes I run my tongue along the tip, receiving a deep moan. I smiled a little at the amount of control I had over him right now. Sliding the tip into my mouth I softly suck on it and stare up at him gauging his reactions.

Enjoy the taste and power to please I slide my mouth over the shaft until it hits my throat and then back up again. He moans almost painfully as if I were teasing him too much without really trying to. I continued this process for a good five minutes or so, trying it in a few different ways as I did it.

The thought crossed my mind that I might be here all night and already my jaw was getting tired and my throat was getting sore. Just as the thought passed his breathing became more erratic and he laces his fingers through my hair gently urging me to go faster.

I thought we would be at it for much longer and was surprised when I felt him pulsate and then cum hard. The cum hit the back of my throat with such strength that it made me gag and come close to throwing up. It took a lot for me to control myself and put down all that was coming up my throat. In the process of this struggle my eyes watered and what cum I didn't swallow ran out of my mouth and down my chin.

Taking in a deep breath I stared to wipe it off when it hit me that he's seeing all this. I blush and look down and feverously try to clean myself up. I was mortified and afraid to look into his eyes. "Look at me" without really wanting to I did, he was smiling. I wasn't sure if it was because he thought my embarrassment was cute or…maybe he enjoyed my humiliation…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I expected some elaborate story of how she was captured mid battle but that wasn't the case, it was the opposite actually. They had a plain escort mission and had set up camp about half way to the destination. Kakashi had awoke to Sakura leaving the camp to use the bathroom as he assumed but she never came back and he didn't sense any danger.

Whomever took her knew what they were doing because there was no sign of her in a matter of minutes. Naruto was forced into the more trivial task of finishing the escort mission while Kakashi did everything he could to find her. He searched for her until Naruto returned after completing the mission.

They back tracked to the village not only to give me some lame explanation but to also see if there were any clues along that trail of her or her kidnapper. They found nothing, lied to my face and for the rest of the time until I was out of my cast they were vigorously searching for her.

I grinded my teeth together in frustration, this story meant I had even less of a chance of finding her. Although angry at Kakashi I could not deny he had more a chance of finding her than me but I couldn't give up, I loved her…

"Don't worry Sasuke we will find her if it's the last thing we do…just don't give up she needs us. She needs you" Naruto sent me one of his cheesy smiles my way before falling back into silence. I've been using my sharingan the whole time hoping to catch something along the way to the camp site. I was growing tired and my eyes were fatigued, it was times like this I wish I left the village. Because even though Sakura would be alone she would atleast be safe because I could protect her even if it was from a distance…


	14. Almost There

I couldn't stay here any longer, I forgot my purpose the reason I existed. I was the one meant to avenge my clan… my family. These strangers I know knew to be Orochimaru's men showed me what true power was and how easily I could obtain it.

I clench my teeth seething at the thought of my brother, I hated him and everything he did to me. I walked out my room, taking my time through the streets of the village. My rage starts to cool and as I pass by the street that leads to the school… My thoughts wander to Naruto, I scowl and look away he was my rival and un-admittedly he was a friend. But his new display of power only added to my dislike of him and more importantly it was another reason I had to leave.

Me and him weren't the same, I couldn't develop fast enough for my revenge staying here playing ninja. I frowned, I was at the edge of town but something was telling me to stay there and wait. A few moments past and Sakura came running down the road.

She started talking about old times when we first met and how we have progressed. I can tell she is crying and it bothers me, the thought of her crying. I didn't know why and this night was the first time I put on my mask, the first time I've ever had to really use it with her. My words hurt her but she wouldn't give up, I could barley take it I knock her out and left before she could change my mind.

I stopped running, Orochimaru's men were almost in sight, they were waiting for me. I turn to look at the village the place I had once called home the place I still wanted to call home. I turn to my side, I'm not looking at them or the village just up at the nights sky. Sakura's and Kakashi's words haunted me and I didn't know what do to do or think anymore. _Stop thinking… _I say it over and over in my mind but it doesn't stop.

I move my foot to take a step towards them and suddenly my mind become clear. I could choose between protecting the people that have become my family from Itachi or I can blindly chase the past and take out revenge… I will be miserable and alone…

My mind went to Sakura again and I turned and made my way back to the village. When had I become so attached to her I didn't know but I made this decision with her in mind. Why? I wasn't sure…

Suddenly I awake in a tent, I remember where I was and how much time has passed since that day. I sit up and think over the dream. It reminded me that Orochimaru wanted me and gave me the hint that he was the one that took Sakura. It didn't come to mind before because it seemed like he had been gone for so long like some distant memory.

It had to have been him otherwise who else? Only other person I could think of was Itachi and this just wasn't his style. I quietly swap my clothes and walk out the tent being sure not to wake up Naruto. If Orochimaru was behind this I would just have to be alone and wait, he would find me I'm sure.

Hoping that my hunch was right I set of in a random direction picked a spot and waited. If my hunch was right then the note I left Naruto would be put to good use. I sat down at the trunk of the tree and waited, at the break of dawn someone came for me as expected…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

My head was throbbing and I could barely open my eyes long enough before wincing in pain. Every movement I made rewarded me with hard throbs along my head and neck. I've never experienced anything like this before. "Here take this" His voice was soft and barley a whisper, I want to smile because of his consideration but I was in too much discomfort.

I open my mouth and he presses three pills against my tongue. I don't question it and I force myself to just swallow. Maybe a half hour later the pain is gone and I courageously open my eyes. I blink a few times and let the room come into focus.

Looking at myself in the mirror I decide to take a shower and freshen up before seeing Sasuke. I wasn't sure what time it was or how long my shower was but I felt great maybe even better than that. I just felt amazing, so instead of putting on my usual clothes I pop on a decently long t-shirt. I might feel over confident right now but that didn't mean I didn't still feel a little lazy.

I walk over into the living room to see him watching TV. He looked like he had just taken a shower but I could tell her trained before that by how tense his muscles still were. I sat next to him, I started to feel an intoxicating warmth like when I've had a glass of wine.

I try and ignore it and watch the movie silently with him but something in the movie catches my attention and somehow my mind wanders to the last time we had sex. I was no longer upset about him continuing even though I was unconscious, actually it somewhat turned me on that he wanted me that badly.

The warmth starts to collect in the bottom of my stomach and the temptation to touch between my legs grows. I bite my lip as memories of his touch filled my mind. I lean into him more letting my t-shirt slide up my body and I slowly start to trace circles on his knee.

By this time I feel like I've had two glasses of wine; my mind was cloudy and I was basing things more so on impulse than anything else. My fingers make their way up his thigh until I find his tip and make light circles over it while watching it carefully as it gets hard.

I lean down and kiss his pants right over where his shaft is. I feel him shiver and his hand run down my back and over my bare ass. I didn't know what was happening or where my mind had gone. All I could feel was pleasure and the want…the need for his touch.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Sasuke's Note: Naruto, I haven't disappeared, don't come looking for me. Get Kakashi, I promise to leave a trail for you two to follow. Please follow these directions, Sakura's life depends on you listening to me.


	15. Too Close for Comfort

I followed the man to Orochimaru's hide out in what seemed to be in the middle of no where. The location was very vague because it was on the border or just along the border of a few different territories. It was over all a hard place to find if you weren't being leaded there.

The man stops at the entrances and unlocks it, I turn away from him and at the forest with hopes that I had made enough clues for them to come and help. They were subtle clues but I knew Kakashi would catch on, as for Naruto I wasn't sure. I could only hope Naruto would follow instructions, but the very idea had my stomach in knots. I was high on anxiety, my heart was beating rapidly, sweat was increasing over my brow… Sakura's life could depend on Naruto listening to me.

The thought plagued me enough to come up with the rash decision that I have to do this on my own and rely on myself to save her. Not more of this team work bull crap my Sakura was going to die!

The idea of her dead forced my body into action I grab hold of the man and he evades me easily, not once but twice. The second round of his evasion was purely due to my sweaty palms, I suck at my teeth as he starts running away…and fast.

Following him would be easy because my speed exceeded his, just barely though, but I could hardly keep up with him because of his quick turns through the tunnels. My sharingan compensated for it and after a few more turns I was almost in arms reach of him until everything suddenly went dark.

It seems like hours past when I opened my eyes, I was in the same spot only lying on the floor. I sit up swiftly only to be welcomed with a sharp head ache. Pressing my face into my palm and taking in a few deep breathes the throbbing settled. I look up slowly from my hand to see a metal wall. One that was not there before…must have ran right into it. Naruto would have a ball with this one…

Either way the wall didn't make sense I knew I didn't make a mistake as to where he had turned but there was time to make sense of it. I had to move on I would try to break through the wall but I knew they wouldn't make it that easy for me.

My patience was wearing thin after going from tunnel through tunnel, this maze was pissing me off and I knew it had to have been an easy was to tire out, confuse, and frustrate enemies… Finally I reach a tunnel that leads off into a room with giant pillars and marble floors. I expected the giant doors towards the end of the room to either be the way I needed to go or a trap.

I cracked the door cautiously listening carefully and using what vision window I had to look for traps. I opened the door fully only to see explicit images running across the wide screen I knew was displayed for me.

My feet, my hands, my face, everything felt numb; I didn't even feel anything on the inside, everything shut down and all I could do is watch. It seemed like years before the initial shock wore off and when it did I realized I was no longer standing but on my knees. How or when it happened I wasn't sure and I didn't care…

It took even more time for me to start feeling my limbs again but they were still stiff with shock . They were hard to move and it felt like my body was in slow motion; Like my hand took minutes just to close into a fist. It took a few more seconds for my brain to articulate thoughts and it seemed that the shock somehow stopped me from panicking but left me enough room to start thinking.

My first thought was that this wasn't real but I threw that thought away quickly. I could tell if it was real or not and it defiantly was. My second though was that there had to be something wrong with her…

I bit down on my lip and my brows creased together, this didn't seem right. Sakura was better than me when it came to seeing through jutsu, well she used to be. Either way she was the best I knew at it, this wasn't right, this wasn't right!

I ran out the room there was something terribly wrong and this had to have been fake. I went through the second room and went down into a new set of corridors. My denial of what I saw was full blown now and all I could do was concentrate on finding Sakura.

I tried my hardest to get that sick feeling I felt to go away and to get the picture of what I saw out of my memory. I started sweating again, the heat of the situation was getting to me again…I had to find her soon I had to.

Kakashi would be here soon he could help, I needed it … I sucked my teeth again, with the way Naruto was he would just come bargaining in before contacting Kakashi. For Sakura's sake I hope for the first scenario…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~`X~~~X~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

The note from Sasuke made him nervous, every part of him wanted to run towards helping Sakura not the opposite! He turned his head from left to right before bringing his hands into his hair with frustration.

He wines loudly to himself and walks back and forth for awhile. "I don't have time for this Sakura is in trouble!" He leans over and yanks at his hair harshly as his uncertainty rises before suddenly bursting out into laughter, "I've got it!" He slams his fist into his palm and smiles to himself, the idea was perfect! He would send one of his frog companions to get Kakashi while he runs off to help find Sakura.

Perfect, perfect, perfect!

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I opened my eyes to see a strark white ceiling, I felt tired and dazed. Memories of what either happened the night before or maybe they were dreams? Either way they came flooding back to me vividly. I shiver thinking of the pleasure as my clouded memory went over the long pleasure filled hours I spent with my lover. No that defiantly was real, no dream could make me feel that way.

I shiver and try to dismiss the dream before I turned myself on all over again, when I can't even move a muscle. My body felt really heavy as if I had worked out hard recently. I turned my eyes from left to right only now noticing that I wasn't in my room but a hospital of all places. I could feel my brows crease together they seemed to be one of the few muscles still working.

Did something happen? I heard people walking by my door but no one stopping. I closed my eyes and just tried to relax, no need to panic… A few people stop at the door I could hear Tsunade telling someone that they couldn't see me just yet. That I have to wake up and see a specialist for these 'sorts of things'

I could only assume whomever she was talking to agreed because without a word they turned around and slowly walked away from the door. "I'm sorry Sasuke these matters must be handled gently"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I started at a new school and didn't have much time to type this up. Hopefully next chapter won't be as long of a wait. **


	16. Cover it up and Deny it

Tsunade's cool words were like a slow breeze, as if her words turned into a whispering wind. It hit me gently on the side of the face seeping into my pores and reaching my brain. It churns and grows thick as it curdles and causes my mind to slowly die.

Gravity pulls my head down, away from her eyes, and to my lap. The words slowly get soaked in to my rotting skull and I start to mumble them out loud trying desperately to understand their meaning. Two hands touch me, one on the back and the other on my left arm. It brings me back to a physical reality, one where these two women have told me something horrible…unbearable.

I shake my head causing my half dead brain to shake, it wasn't true that was my Sasuke…They are the ones that aren't real, their lying, lying, lying. This word chanted over and over in my mind until one of them moved their hands making me remember that they were still touching me.

I smack off their hands and in a panic I shuffle away from them and onto the floor. I hurriedly get up on my shaky legs. My eyes shifted around the room quickly enough to make me feel a little dizzy, planting my eyes on them my brain started to think once more.

Why would they lie to me like this? Why, why, why! I was screaming and only just now could realize it and it took me another moment to even hear them. I close my mouth abruptly in mid moan. What was wrong with me? Did they poison me? I frantically looked around the room again and threw the closet thing towards them to keep them away. My heart was pounding in my ears as the room started to spin and then go dark…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

All day he had that gut feeling that something was wrong. Something made his stomach uneasy and he knew it had something to do with Sasuke. Now he was here with Sauke and Kakashi, joining him as he waits for the news about Sakura.

I felt darkness seeping off Sasuke it gave me chills and I was almost afraid of looking at him. There was something wrong with him and it was practically my fault. We were supposed to protect her and look at her now, look at what's happen to her…look at what's happened to him in result of all this madness. They are falling apart, "Sasuke I…"

His cold eye stopped me mid sentence, they reminded me of Garra's eye only more intense. I shift my eyes away as he talked, "It's not your fault, she'll make it through this" I look back up at him, he was no longer looking at me but the malice in his voice only confirmed my fears.

I could feel a wedge between me and him again and the space between us was growing. I had to do something, say something before he was gone forever. I opened my mouth only to be cut off my Kakashi's question, "How did you get her out of there?"

As I expected Sasuke didn't dare answer and left… but we all know what he did. We all knew what Orochimaru wanted…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

The lust for blood was overwhelming it took everything in my power to keep a steady breath. I would have left if not for the desire to see her again, to see her well and healthy before I left. I had no intentions of running off on her and leaving the possibility that she may kill herself if not by one of my enemy's hands.

I wanted the power to make every single man that touched her to pay…and the flood of images that came every time I closed my eyes didn't help lessen my thirst for it. "Sasuke I…" I let out a deep breath I had completely forgotten Naruto and Kakashi were even there.

I look over to him as I try to clear my head of the images, "It's not your fault, she'll make it through this" I grinded my teeth at the last part I honestly wasn't sure it she could handle it. Her reality was completely turned over and if that weren't traumatic enough she was used in the most horrible of ways to get to me.

My lips tighten in a thin line as I try my best to at least look calm but my mask won't settle because of my trembling mind. "How did you get her out of there?" I lower my head as he turns towards me I couldn't lie to him like this. I was too uneasy and angry to even come up with a good excuse, so I left.

It started with a walk and then a sprint towards the hospital. It should be around the time that Sakura would be told everything and I hope that she would take it well.

Tsunade was there waiting for me outside the hospital, "She's in complete denial as expected…she went hysterical and went a bit more out of control than we thought she would. " She paused and looked me over as if wondering if I was about to do something dramatic, "Sakura has been sedated and when she awakes she will be strapped down while she speaks with the therapist. We are unsure how long it will take her to mentally recover… You shouldn't see her face to face just yet, she's too fragile she might breakdown beyond repair."

She looks away from me for a second before continuing, "I know this is hard on you too and the psychologists are worried about your mental state. I doubt you'd see a therapist so I would hope you would accept my offer to let you watch her therapy sessions."

I turn away from her and begin walking, I couldn't go home it made me think of her too much. I look up at the night sky, it would be a long night of trying to keep my mind clear and using everything in my power to kill everything in my sight.


	17. Break(through)

My vision blurred in and out as my eyes shifted across the scene in front of me. Saukra's bare body was limp across Orochimaru's lap. A knife was pressed against her throat as he spoke to me but I couldn't hear anything; All I could hear was my raspy deep breaths as I strived to control myself. My rage was so intense, the adrenaline in my body so powerful that I couldn't even feel my bones bending under the pressure of my curled fists.

Even so I kept still, my anger would kill her and I couldn't allow that to happen… she was all I had left. I spoke words but forgot them as soon as they touched the air. I remember seeing him smile and the knife moving away from her, after that all I could remember is darkness. Even though I didn't remember the conversation or anything in between I still knew what the conclusion was. I know I made a promise to Orochimaru and I have it set in stone that I will use the power he gives me to destroy the man and if I were to ever come across my brother… Sakura lets out a scream that I will never forget, I could picture myself in the future waking up at night from hearing that in my dreams... Nightmares.

Out of all her tears and heartbreaking faces she has ever made this would never leave me. It will always be a reminder to why I have to go through with this… I can't have anything, anyone that makes me happy until I kill everything that threatens it.

I regrettably look up and through the window to see her breaking down. After the past week of therapy sessions it seems like she has finally made a breakthrough.

I wince away from the window, it was so hard for me to see her like this to listen to her sobs as she loses herself. It was hard enough earlier in this week when she would tell what happened with Orochimaru, it sickened me what he did to her and it drove me more over the edge to see how twisted her mind was from the experience.

I watched her crumbled body on the floor, it was a confirmation that she was out of her denial stage and was beginning to face what happened. I couldn't begin to imagine how she felt…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I just don't understand it, therapist after therapist asking the same questions only in different ways. They kept cooing me as if something was wrong when I knew everything was alright. What did they think happened? Is this a test of something? Am I failing miserably?

I was thoroughly confused and latching onto anything I could that would make possible sense. Then it came again, the question that hit a particularly sore spot. "How did you go from being on a mission at night to waking up back at your apartment?"

I took a deep breath and concentrated, following all of my foot steps leading to that final night before I was supposed to head home. When I reached close to that time frame everything became a blur. Memories and suspicious…little details would flush together as if I was trying to remember a dream.

I close my eyes and try to pick out one memory that was vivid and all I could muster was a prison cell, I don't remember how I had gotten there but I remember feeling afraid and in pain. I slowly being to tell the therapist that I have a memory but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, and then something clicks. I remember feeling the pain of the shackles digging into my ankles, the sickening feeling of a tongue going down my throat, the hunger from not haven eaten for days…

"Oh god" realization hits me hard, suddenly the flood of memories came and I realized what really happened and that I really wasn't with Sauske… the subtle clues that were once dulled out by the poison and medications given to me weren't there to cloud my senses and I could see clearly what had happened and how I have been used to get to Sasuke.

Somehow I was on the floor now, I could barely feel the therapists hand on my back. I felt weak and violated and I had the sudden urge to scrub the filth off my skin. I felt so horribly dirty on the inside and out. What would Sasuke think of me then?

I sobbed harder and clawed at the skin on my shoulders, in my agony I wanted to rip off any part of myself that was touches and tainted by him. My lips trembled together as I tried to suppress the buildup of screaming that I wanted to let out. Not here... but the scream came out anyway and just like everything else so far I couldn't control it. I've lost all control…


	18. Beyond Repair

White walls, white sheets, white tiled floors… I missed the warm inviting colors of home and began to dread my stay at the hospital. It felt like just hours ago that I was crying on the floor disgusted with myself over what had happened, but it has been over two weeks and my avoiding Sasuke had to end.

My eyes began to water a bit, the thought of him looking at me made me upset still.. What would he think of me after this? Maybe I shouldn't go today, I wasn't ready…another week wouldn't hurt..

My eyes grow heavy with tears and I let them fall onto my lap as the battle to fight depression comes again. Someone clears their throat from across the room and I realize that a nurse had come in and with what little of my pride I had left I willed myself to stop crying and hastily wipe my tears.

"Are you ready to see the therapist now?" the petite nurse asked softly. I nod to her, blinking away the remains of the tears before following her out the room and into the doctor's office.

"Take a seat Sakura and tell me how you feel today." I did as I was told and kept all of my answers short and to the point. I know the idea was for me to spill my heart out to this woman but how could I? How could I tell a complete stranger that I can't look the love of my life in the eye… that I feel like boiling my skin for being tainted like it has… for feeling like this was my fault even though it was irrational to think so. I start to feel the heavy weight of despair lean on my shoulders trying to loom over me like a dark cloud once more.

"Sakura I'm going to be honest with you. We haven't made much progress in these past weeks and I think it's about time that I gave you a little push." I look up and into the doctors eyes, unsure of what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Without answering my question she gets up from her seat and opens the door revealing Sasuke. My breath catches in my throat and stays there as I stare into his eyes. My heart starts to pound hard as butterflies flutter in my stomach and warmth fills my body. How could I have ever compared what I felt when I looked into his eyes to the fake I had foolishly believed was him.

Was I out of my mind? Were the drugs given to me so strong that it could make me forget the affect his eyes had on me? No I'm just a fucking idiot.. I turn my head way from him ashamed as the memories of all that has happened since we last made eyes contact flooded through me.

I crossed my arms around me to stop from shivering as another wave of deep sadness hits me. I look at the floor, wishing I was invisible right now. My eyes start to water again as the battle between joy and self-loathing start doing battle.

I was so glad that he was here with me… but did he hate me? Will he after finding out everything? Does he already know? I was tempted to look up again but didn't. A sob breaks through my lips and I start to crumble. I curse my body for betraying me, for embarrassing me more…As if I wasn't ashamed enough.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

The darkness strangling what was left of my heart disappeared as I looked into her beautiful eyes. My Sakura always my shining light, my beckon out of the darkness of my soul… Looking at her was like drinking water after weeks of thirst. It was refreshing and I was even tempted to smile before her face twists in pain and she turns her head away from me.

She looked so upset, so ashamed? My heart grew heavy as I approached her, I couldn't comprehend what she was feeling but I knew I had to make things right before I left. It was the only way of keeping my sanity in tack and her at least healthy…if not happy.

I stood there staring at her for a while, unsure what to say or do. My heart was breaking as I watched her crumble before me. "Sakura.." I tilt my head to try and see her face better but she just forces her face down and away from me. Shrinking from me.

Did I remind her of what happened? Will my face only bring out bad memories for her? I clenched my teeth as I tried to stop the negative thoughts. "Sakura look at me" I cup her chin and tilt her head towards me until she finally met my eyes. "Nothing has changed, between me and you… has it?" I try to keep my face smooth as doubt creeps in.

I stare into her eyes, searching for an answer before lowering myself to her lips and kissing her as softly as I could. As I pull back she surprisingly latches onto me, wrapping her arms my neck tightly before bursting into fresh tears. I rub her back as she continues until she falls asleep in my arms.

I sit there for long while, part of me feeling like I'm holding a stranger and another felt like I was catering towards the old Sakura. The young overtly emotional one that I abused out of false truths… It made me think back to the night I confessed myself to her and it made me feel an inkling of regret for my decision to leave her here…But did I have much of a choice?

I pick her up and make my way home. I wanted to say that I would only leave because I had to and I would come home as soon as possible but as soon as she was out of my sight I won't be able to take the darkness. I can't handle it alone… all I will feel is hate and a distant longing to touch her again. Nothing will be there to stop me from doing anything but gain power and destroy what I hate.

I stare at her sleeping face as I lay her down. He face was a bit red and her cheeks puffy from tears being wiped away repeatedly. Couldn't I just stay here? Stay and protect her from here…right next to her instead of from afar? I wish I could, but I'm not strong enough. The hate I have building inside of me; The beast locked with in me is tamed around her. I won't have the power to defend her from future enemies and I won't be able to bring justice to the man whom defiled her.

She mumbles something and I lean over to hear what she was saying, "How could I not… I forgot.. Impossible.. It's not fair" I strained to hear her sluggish words and lean closer only to be met with a gasp against my ear as she awakes. I pull back to look at her face concerned. She just stares back with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" She bites her lip, and avoids my eyes. I was growing annoyed but I resisted the urge to snap at her.

Instead I crawled over her body and cupped her cheek in hopes of making her feel safer with me close by. I stare into those lovely eyes that made everything alright again… but everything wasn't alright. My brows furrow together as she looks away again. She wasn't okay.. unsure of what else to do I lean down to kiss her but she turns her head away. "I think I'm pregnant."

I close my eyes and shake my head slightly, not wanting to believe her words. My heart started to plunge into darkness. Of course she was pregnant, her pills are here and I knew that disgusting pig didn't use a condom. It was in this moment that I knew everything wasn't going to be alright with her… They were fucked and there was no fixing this, no healing this.. Time would not fix this like I had so hoped.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I stay with her as much as I can in fear of what she will do alone. I wasn't afraid of her killing herself, she knew what that would do to Sasuke and she didn't have the heart to do that to him. But it was the baby's life I was concerned about. I've see her face, how broken she was and not being able to see Sasuke didn't help. He's only seen her twice since he left eight months ago.

It made him wonder if Orochi gave him the privilege to leave or if it was of his own decision to go against Orochi's will… I unlock the door to Sakura's place to find her sleeping on the couch. Mouth twitches into a frown, she looked so miserable.

I blink slowly and look away from her to the rest of the apartment. I practically live here now. I suddenly feel someone behind me, I turn slowly part of me recognizing it to be Sasuke. And just like last time I could hardly recognize him, it was like looking at a stranger. The only thing that was salvageable of the old Sasuke was when he looked at Sakura. His whole face would change back to the old him.

I walk past him and out the door, closing it behind me as stay there for a while. Some weird part of me worried about if he would get angry with her either because of the baby or because he's changed so much.

"I will always love you." His deep muffled voice penetrated through the door as I looked out towards the sky. He continued to say sweet nothings to her and he was sure she didn't say much back. She didn't talk to anyone but him and even with Sasuke she didn't say much.

Her broken state is what made me wonder why Sasuke stayed loyal to Orochi, why he would be willing to give his body up and probably never return to her. Was it because they made a deal? So what! He could leave… he could always leave.

I clench my fists as my anger rises. I wanted to fight him. To stop him from being stupid but now wasn't the time. Sakura needed all the time she could get out of him. I just wish he understood what he was doing.. Knowing Sasuke he thought of this as some twisted way to get power and take revenge on Orochimaru…but in the end what he is doing is sacrificing everything, including Sasukra for the sake of revenge.. It was stupid and I couldn't wrap my head around it… Never will.


	19. Conclusion

The rush home was as hectic as always. That churning feeling in the back of his mind telling him to hurry and that deep heavy feeling he got in his chest telling him that today was the horrible day he had been dreading. Alas he was always wrong, his anxiety getting the best of him.

A stream of relief washes over him as he looks down at the innocent child, contently asleep despite his cold fingers running across her cheek. Naruto was always in awe by how soft the baby was and how she could make him feel so calm. He guessed it was partly because he was so fearful for her life being taken away that when she was there in front of him he could breathe easier.

Maybe he was getting addicted to the rush. He smiles at the thought, a slight chuckle barely makes it up his throat before he turns away from the baby and takes off his coat. Walking to the closet he looks down at the floor slightly surprised, he kept forgetting that Sakura would mindlessly clean every once in a while. Even though it was a little weird for the floor to be so tidy it was nice to have her at least moving about.

She still wouldn't touch the baby though, she hadn't since she was born. He frowns remembering how Sasuke wasn't there to witness his child's birth. With a quick shake of the head he saunters over to the kitchen. His shoes, he noticed along the way, were making too much noise. Sighing he takes them off before savaging through the fridge. Sasuke had last visited when Sakura was eight months pregnant and has yet to come by to see his one year old daughter.

It technically wasn't his daughter, even though no one talked about it, it was still easy to see. Still this child was their responsibility, but both "parents" were neglecting it anyway. It was because of this that Naruto has moved in and has had a series of people checking in on Sakura and the child when he wasn't home. After shoveling down some left over take out he comes back around to the crib set in the center of the living room. Holding a can of soda in is hand he leans over the side of the crib letting his wide shoulders loosen and relax as he stared at her.

He gives her a sad smile as he plays with her dark hair. Poor thing didn't have a name yet but something in his gut told him that Sakura wanted that bastard Sasuke to name the child. On instinct he picks up the baby he knew Sasuke was coming before he felt his presence. Without looking Sasuke in the eye he hands the child over carefully into his arms. He stands there tense looking at the baby in the other man's arms. He was going to stay until he knew no harm would come to her.

He no longer knew this man and couldn't trust him but he had to admit to himself that this was not his child and whether he liked it or not it was Sasukes' and Sakuras'. He didn't deserve her but he was still her father. Naruto looks up at Sasuke's eyes knowing that he would be looking down at the baby in his arms instead of his potential enemy.

Sasuke's fingers runs through the child's hair but his face remained emotionless, unfazed by the miracle he was holding. Naurto's frown deepened, was he going to reject this child as well? The thoughts of his childhood came into play and he immediately felt more attached to the sleeping baby. He reaches his arms up in offering to take the child and Sasuke almost complied until she started stirring.

His breath hitched and he stopped in mid motion as he stared at her face. Naruto nervously looked from Sasuke to the baby, his arms still out in offering as he watched Sasuke's features changed. He gave that heart melting look he gave Sakura… he was in love.

Naruto nods in understanding before backing away and making his way out the door, "She doesn't have a name" he states simply before closing the door behind him.

Sasuke's heart was doing flips when she opened her eyes, it had been such a very long time that he had felt anything but the harsh coursing of hatred in his veins. She had her mother's beautiful eyes and they were full of that magic he fell in love with long ago. He smiles, not with sarcasm, crudeness, or sadistic intentions but with pure joy. "Mitsuko" he states plainly.

A whisper, a voice raspy and unused echo's the babies name and he turns his head to see Sakura come from the bedroom. There was a little sparkle in her eyes, not much but it was there. Maybe there was still hope after all.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

To come home after the peace of having to deal with only one or two emotions made it hard to adjust. The flood of emotions he would get just from seeing his daughter was overwhelming but he didn't show it much. Just a pat on the head here, a slight smirk there and on some rare occasions they would share a sweet hug and kiss. It was a bit guarded and distant but that's what he knew. He didn't know how to raise his child any other way. Both subconsciously taking up his father's technic and adding his own extra attention and praise is all he could manage on his short visits there.

After witnessing his daughter for the first time he was able to come back after a long year of struggle against both the physical evils and his own internal ones. He was Anbu now, barley home but he wanted his family to have the best to rebuild the clan. So he worked hard over the last five years to keep the big house he bought for them.

He allows himself to smile as he looks down at Mitsuko who was fast asleep curled against his side. His smile falters a bit when he catches Sakura eyeing the girl with anger. Sure the girl looked like a replica of Orochimaru but she had those beautiful eyes to make up for it all. Besides she has miraculously grown to have the same facial expressions from when he was her age; the cocky smile, that sad forlorn look when he would leave, and that well known scowling face when she was angry. Even though he wasn't expressive like he used to be she still manage to pull off these looks without ever having to see them. She was truly his daughter at heart.

Sakura still had trouble accepting her even after all these years but at least she was more responsive. Actually talked here and there and didn't stare off into a depressed state all day long. He had hopes that someday she would return to normal….what she was before all of this. He wanted to not only have the woman he fell in love with but to also have a powerful wife to help lead his clan. Sometimes that dream seemed unreachable.

The frown deepens as he shakes his head to knock her out of the bad habit of what he guessed to be her ranting to herself. She blinks a few times and stares off into the room before looking into his eyes again. Sakura was there again, in her right mind now, it was a rare occasion and he couldn't help but smile as she rests her hand over the swollen stomach.

After this child he would stay home for good, sure he would have missions here and there but he would be home for the most part. He looks down at her stomach, that baby was their last hope not only in rebuilding his clan but in bringing the woman he loved back to life. His missing pink haired princess.


End file.
